


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by GidgetsGirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GidgetsGirl/pseuds/GidgetsGirl
Summary: Franky has to go away before Christmas, will she make it back in time?
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

“What the fuck?!” Franky exclaimed upon opening her emails after returning from her lunch break. She scoffed, hit print and collected it from the shared office printer on her way to Imogen Fessler’s office.

She knocked on the door frame before entering. “What’s this?” Franky asked holding the printed email up between them.

“Ah Franky, yes, I was going to come and talk to you about that, I didn’t realise you were back.” Imogen dropped her pen and clasped her hands together.

“A training course? Two weeks before Christmas, you’ve gotta be kidding me?” Franky scoffed again.

“I understand it’s inconvenient but the opportunity came up and I had to put your name forward,”

Franky rolled her eyes.

“This would, will, be very good for your career development and the next course isn’t until next October.”

“Great, October it is!” The brunette crumpled the email up to emphasise her annoyance and proceeded to walk out of the office.

“Franky,” Imogen called sternly stopping Franky in her tracks. “You’re one of the best I have working here, I need you to do this course.”

Franky’s shoulders sagged. “Ugh, fine, I’ll go, but I’m not happy about it.”

Imogen gasped in mock surprise. “Really? You hide it so well.”

“Yeah,” Franky rolled her eyes in amusement and went back to her office. She wasn’t looking forward to telling Bridget.

*******

Bridget had just taken their dinner out of the oven when Franky arrived home. The blonde had back to back clients since 8AM and had no time to talk to Franky on her lunch break which was unusual for them. She heard Franky drop her bag by the door and then she appeared by the fridge.

“Hey Spunky,”

Bridget finished pouring a glass of red wine and handed it to the brunette as she wrapped her free arm around her neck.

“Hey you,” the blonde greeted with a kiss to her lips. “Good day?”

“Uh yeah, I guess.” Franky took a long sip of her wine and left Bridget’s embrace.

Bridget furrowed her brow. “Everything ok?”

“Dinner smells good,” Franky said, avoiding the question and took two plates from the cupboard.

“Franky, what aren’t you telling me?” Bridget crossed her arms and leant back against the kitchen counter across from the younger woman. Franky forgot how good Bridget was at reading her.

The brunette turned around and mirrored Bridget. “I’m being sent on a training course.”

“Right?”

“Fessler said it’ll be good for my career and I agree with her.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“It’s in Sydney, I have to leave on Wednesday.” Franky bit her lower lip apprehensively.

“This Wednesday?” The brunette nodded. “How long for?”

“Two weeks.”

Bridget mentally did the math in her head. “You’ll be gone until Christmas Eve?”

“I tried to get out of it, Gidge, I swear.” Franky crossed the kitchen to stand in front of the blonde.

“Franky, it’s ok, just promise me you’ll be back because I am not taking care of Christmas dinner all my own! It would be a disaster!” She chuckled.

The younger woman gathered Bridget in her arms. “I’ll be here, no sweat. Nothing will keep me away.”

Franky rested her forehead on Bridget’s. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For understanding”

“What kind of partner would I be if I didn’t support you? I love you.” Bridget caressed her cheek. “Your boss has terrible timing though.”

“Don’t I know it!

*******

On the Friday before Christmas, when Franky called, Bridget and Tess were in the middle of making cookies. Bridget quickly wiped her hands free of as much flour as possible and picked up her phone.

She beamed when Franky’s face appeared on her screen. “Hey baby.”

Franky looked tired but she still smiled from ear to ear. “Hi beautiful, whatcha up to?”

Bridget crouched over Tess who was kneeling on the bar stool at the kitchen island and held the phone out at arms length. “Look, Tess, it’s Franky, you wanna say hi?”

Tess’s face lit up. “Frankyyyyy!”

“Hey bubs, you good? You looking after Gidge for me?”

“I am! We’re making Christmas cookies, wanna see?” Without waiting for Franky’s reply, the youngest Doyle held up a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree from a batch they’d made earlier. “It’s a Chrismas tree! And we making snowflakes now! They gonna be chocolate ones! I miss you, Franky. When you gonna be home? It’s Christmas soon. You just have to be back before Santa comes!”

Bridget patted Tess’s hair to get her to calm down and Franky laughed at the rate her little sister’s mouth was working. “Slow down, ya cutie! I’ll be home in five days, Christmas Eve.”

Tess clapped her hands in excitement, and clouds of flour ended up on the end of her nose. “You promise?”

“I promise. Make sure you save some cookies for me.”

“I’ll try to but it’s gonna be hard.” Tess replied with an over dramatic sigh.

“Tess, can you start to roll out this dough for me while I talk to Franky for a moment?” Bridget asked as she took the phone and walked towards the dining room table and took a seat, still keeping a watchful eye on the six year old.

She held the phone in front of her once again and Franky spoke. “She seems to be having a great time, thanks Gidge.”

“No need to thank me, I’m happy to have her here, it’s like you never left.” The blonde teased.

Franky laughed, her dimples and tongue showing.

“You look tired, baby.”

The brunette shrugged. “Nah I’m good, this course is a lot of work but it’s really interesting, I’m glad I came. I can’t wait to get home though, I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Five more days.”

“I don’t think I can wait five days, I don’t suppose you could give me a quick peek at what I’m missin’?”

“Franky,” Bridget warned playfully. “Your sister is right over there!”

“She’s too busy making cookies, come on, you know you wanna!”

Bridget rolled her eyes. “Nup, no way!”

“Spoil sport.” Franky tutted. “I better go finish this chapter off if I’m ever gonna get this last task done before Monday.”

Bridget frowned. “Christmas Eve can’t come quick enough.”

“I know, I’ll text you before bed and I’ll phone you tomorrow, I love you.” Franky smiled warmly.

“I love you more.” Bridget replied blowing a kiss to the screen.

“Not possible. See ya!” Franky winked and disconnected the call. Bridget sank into the chair. She felt empty and whole at the same time. She looked over at Tess, who was taking so much care in rolling out the cookie dough, and sighed. She was pleased Tess was there with her, she didn’t feel as alone.

*******

Christmas Eve finally arrived and Bridget had done everything on her list to prepare for Christmas Day. The Christmas cake was iced, presents wrapped, the turkey was prepped, as were the vegetables. All that was left was to cook them but that was Franky’s job which she’d take care of the following morning. Bridget smiled to herself and checked her watch, it was 1:35pm. Franky said she’d phone when she was about to board her flight back home which was due to leave Sydney at 2:15pm. As if on cue, her mobile rang and as she glanced at the screen, her stomach flipped as Franky’s smiling face graced her screen.

“Hey gorgeous,” Bridget drawled.

“Hey yourself,”

“Are you all set to board?”

“That’s why I’m ringing, they’ve delayed my flight,”

The blondes heart dropped. “What? Why?”

“Some kind of maintenance issue, I’m not sure so we have to wait for it to be sorted out.” Franky sounded fed up.

“When do you think you’ll be home?”

“Hopefully tonight but the way the airline staff are lookin’ right now, it doesn’t look promising.’”

Bridget sat down on the sofa in a heap. “I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s not your fault, Franky. I just miss you and I want you home. And it’s Christmas Eve.” The blonde whined and Franky found it endearing as Bridget hardly ever whined.

“I miss you too, but I’ll be home soon and it’ll be like I’ve never been away.” Franky said hoping to cheer her up.

“Well, everything is ready, all it’s missing is one Franky Doyle.”

“The piece de resistance.” Franky teased as an announcement was made in the background. “Gidge, I gotta go, I’ll ring you when I know more. I love you.”

“Ok baby, I love-” before Bridget could finish the line was dead. “-you.”

She leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes. Bridget wasn’t sure how long she’d be waiting for Franky to call her again so decided to ease her now tense muscles with a shower. It was still going to be hours before she would see her face again. She sighed. Hard. It had been a long two weeks already.

After showering and changing into a white tank top and grey pyjama shorts, Bridget decided she’d get a head start on Christmas celebrations on her own and a good way to do that would be with a glass of her favourite wine. She ran a comb through her damp hair and wandered towards the kitchen.

When she rounded the corner from their bedroom into the kitchen area, she was not ready for the surprise in front of her.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed as she jumped about 3ft into the air.

“I’m not that scary am I?” The brunette who up until half an hour ago was supposed to still be in Sydney stood before her, grinning and a bottle of champagne with two glasses sat on the kitchen counter beside her.

“Franky! What the hell are you doing here? I thought-“ Bridget held a hand over her heart that was currently beating way too fast.

“I lied, I wanted to surprise you so I caught an earlier flight.”

The blonde took a deep breath and felt like she could burst into tears which was not like her at all. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck.

“You are very devious, Ms Doyle.” Bridget brushed her nose against the brunette’s.

“Wouldn’t you like to know how devious.” Franky teased, pulling Bridget close by her waist.

“Yes.” Bridget grinned and took Franky’s lips in hers for a long awaited deep kiss. They quickly found their usual rhythm but Franky pulled her lips away before it became too heated.

“So, um, I realised somethin’ while I was away,” the brunette began.

“Hmmm?” Bridget forced her gaze away from Franky’s swollen lips to her eyes.

Franky pushes Bridget away by her hips so she was just at arm’s length. The blonde looked puzzled by this but let Franky continue.

“It made me realise just how much you mean to me, and that I never understood what real love was... is, until you strutted into my life, swagger and all,” Franky laughed nervously.

Bridget bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling shy at the brunette’s words.

“I guess what I’m tryna’ say is, I love you more than I ever thought possible and I don’t wanna be apart from ya ever again,”

Franky reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. Bridget’s eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth.

“Gidget, you’re the one, will you marry me?” Franky asked as she got down on one knee.

The blonde blinked back tears that threatened to fall. “Yes.” She replied barely above a whisper.

“Yes?” Franky repeated to be sure.

“Yes!” Bridget nodded emphatically and pulled Franky to stand.

The brunette took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Bridget’s left ring finger. It fit perfectly and Franky was sure that was a sign.

Bridget admired the single set diamond atop a white gold band. “It’s beautiful.” Her voice cracked.

“Just like you.” Franky sniffled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. “I love you.”

Bridget cupped Franky’s face in her hands. “I love you too, so much.” She once again kissed the brunette, this time slow and filled with pure emotion.

Franky’s arms snaked around the blonde’s waist to her rear, then she hooked her hands under her thighs to lift her up. Bridget shrieked and instantly responded by wrapping her legs around her waist.

Bridget once again brushed her nose against the brunette’s. “Best Christmas ever.” 

“It’s about to get better.” Franky wiggled her eyebrows and started to carry the blonde off towards their bedroom. 

“Wait!” Bridget exclaimed as she stretched behind the brunette to grab the bottle of champagne off the counter. “Now you may go.”

Franky chuckled and leaned her head forward to kiss the blonde as she clumsily made her way to the bedroom. Bridget giggled into their kiss and Franky knew that was a sound she would never get tired of hearing. 

When they reached their bed, Franky lay Bridget down and pulled back, her eyes roaming Bridget’s face, appreciating every inch of her future wife. 

“Merry Christmas, Gidge.”

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Christmas fluff, I hope you’ve enjoyed it. :)  
> Thank you to providence26 over on tumblr for beta-ing and helping me out.
> 
> Merry Christmas! :) xoxo


End file.
